Vega Van Pelt (New)
Vega Van Pelt is the main protagonist of The Little Mermaid trilogy and TV show. In the sequel The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, she serves as the deuteragonist. She has vivid flowing yelloe hair and blue eyes. When she was a mermaid she had pink fins and she wears a pink long sleeves. She is voiced by Melody Long. The Little Mermaid Edit Overworked At the hotel, a wedding is happening for two prickly monsters. While Dracula and the groom are waiting at the altar, Mavis and the rest of the bridesmaids are busy calming down the bride, Lucy. Lucy sobs hysterically and begins to shoot spikes out of her body. Mavis comforts Lucy and assures her that the wedding day will be perfect. Mavis tells Lucy about her wedding day with Jonathan, and how it was the best day of her life. Mavis reassures Lucy that a zing is meant to be, and she should cherish hers. Lucy stops crying and thanks Mavis, and reaches out to hug her. Mavis comforts Lucy, while dodging all her spikes. After the monster couple kiss, Dennis' giant pet dog Tinkles runs into the room, tearing apart all the chairs and tables. Dracula calms the dog down, and escorts it out. Mavis apologizes to Dennis, telling him that he can't bring his pet everywhere he wants. Dracula mutters to himself while walking away, asking whose idea it was to get Dennis a pet. Mavis chuckles, reminding Dracula that it was his idea. While checking on the honeymoon suite, Mavis finds her dad nervously cleaning the attic. Mavis confronts her dad and tells him that he's been stressed out from working all the time. Dracula hastily agrees with Mavis and pushes her out the room. Mavis returns to her room where Jonathan, Dennis, and Tinkles are all sleeping together. Mavis looks at them and smiles. Jonathan groggily asks Mavis if there's still time for a date night, but quickly falls back asleep. Mavis sits down next to them all and looks at the TV. Mavis tries to change the channel, but the remote stops working. Mavis tunes into the TV and notices there's a commercial for a monster cruise. Mavis smiles as an idea forms in her head. Monster Vacation Mavis sets up a plane flight on a gremlin run airplane to the location of the cruise ship. During the flight Mavis attempts to calm Dracula down, and get him to relax. When the crew finally arrive at their destination, Mavis surprises Dracula and her family with a cruise. Dracula is hesitant at first, but changes his mind after seeing how happy Mavis, Jonathan, and Dennis are. Mavis hugs her dad, and they all begin to board the ship. Relationships Family * Vlad - Vlad is Mavis's grandfather (Drac's father) who she never had met due to complicated relationship between Drac and Vlad. When Mavis invited him to her son's 5th birthday, Dracula became worried of Vlad learning about human and monster co-existence. But after Mavis's outrage towards her grandfather about her son, Vlad began to accept that his great-grandson is half-human. * Dracula - Mavis and her father don't always see eye to eye sometimes but at the end of the day, they love each other and Mavis understands her dad is just trying to protect her. Even if that means being extremely annoying and unreasonable. She was furious with her father when she learned that he lied and tricked her but eventually forgave him when he returned Jonathan to her and allowed them to date. * Martha - Mavis never really knew her mother, since she passed away when Mavis was a baby, although she still thinks about her constantly. Martha means a lot to Mavis and so did the present Martha left for her to open when she turned 118. * Dennis - Dennis is Mavis and Jonathan's son. She is quite protective of him, being a loving mother. She doesn't try forcing Dennis to try finding his inner monster, instead being happy with whoever he ends up being. In fact she seems to be against her son finding his inner monster. As the hotel appears to be too dangerous a place for Dennis to live in, Mavis considered moving to Jonathan's home town Santa Cruz; however, Dracula, Jonathan and even Dennis are against the idea. * Mike and Linda - Mike and Linda are Mavis's parents-in-law. Mavis loves Jonathan and tries to show that same love and respect to his family. Mavis and Mike have a good relationship as shown when Mavis hugged him when she arrived at their house in Santa Cruz. Mavis and Linda also have a good relationship, although sometimes Mavis can be kinda annoyed by Linda's ignorance to the monster culture. Even so Mavis does her best to cooperate with Mike and Linda, and be kind to them. Mavis even agreed to sleep during the night and be awake during the day when she arrived in Santa Cruz to better fit in with the other human's schedules in California. * Ericka Van Helsing - Mavis was suspicious of Ericka from the start when they first met. Her suspicions were confirmed to be real when she discovered that Ericka was trying to kill her father the entire time they were on the cruise. However, after seeing Ericka risk her life to save Dracula and the other monsters, Mavis accepted Ericka as a perfect soulmate for her father. Mavis was one of the many people waiting on the roof of the hotel, eagerly awaiting to see Dracula's proposal to Ericka. Romance * Jonathan Loughran - They are in love and began their relationship at the end of the first movie. As of the second film, they are married and have started a family. Although Jonathan has a slacker attitude towards everything he is always there for Mavis when she needs him, and vice versa. Memorable Quotes (Hotel Transylvania) * "Dad, you said that when I turned 118, I could go out in to the world like every other adult that gets to come and go from this hotel. (In Dracula's voice) But Mavy-Wavy, its not safe, bleh, bleh, bleh! (In normal voice) Dad, 30 years ago you promised. I remember, we were both eating mice you specifically said that you gave me your word." * "Thank you Dad. I know it's my birthday." * "Aha! I knew you were gonna say that, but Dad you gave me your word. You know that I know that a Dracula's word is sacred, that our trust is the core of our...... Wait what?" * "You're just playing with me." * "Holy Rabies!" * "Oh, well....I'm going to Paradise, and this is some stuff that I thought I would need." * "Ha-what-what?" * "Not as excited as I am right now. You're not gonna believe this, but Dad is letting me go out on my own to see a human village!" * "Bye everyone! WHOOHOO!" * "Hi humans!" * "Holy Rabies! You're on fire. Can I do anything? Can I help you?" * "Dad, you were right, humans are awful. They were everything you said. They wanted to bite my toes. And they had garlic, on bread!" * "I'm so sorry I doubted you. *sighs* I'll never leave here again." * "You needed help?" * "Yeah. My Mom picked it." * "So are you gonna tell me your name?" * "No you're not. Frankenstein is my uncle over there. The gentleman hugging zombie Mozart." * "He's your cousin.... Johnnystein." * "I am so blown away right now!" * "All right Dad! All right! Johnny, you're coming too!" * "Follow me." * "You sure? It'll be fun." * "Budapest? Is that near Hawifi?" * "A human music festival?" * "So did they all bite your toes and shove garlic bread in your face?!" * "What?! Pffff... no! Come on Dad. He's so weird and awkward! It's like.... Are you an idiot? Or do you "know" you're adorable?" * "Dad at some point I'm going to get married. I can't be here forever!" * "Dad, it was just a kiss." * "Dad, I'm allowed to do things. I'm not 83 anymore. I'm allowed to like people or go see the world again." * "What do you mean... Doesn't exist?" * "Is it true? Are you a human?" * "I don't care! I still want to be with you!"(referring to Jonathan) * (to Dracula)"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" * (to Dracula)"Will you erase my mind?" * "Hey, guys!" * "Hey! What are you doing here? I thought you were 'planning'." * (To Jonathan)"Why are you back?" * (To Jonathan)"I'm your zing? But... you told me you hate monsters." * (To Jonathan)"I think we can." Memorable Quotes (Hotel Transylvania 2) * (To Dracula) "I love you, dad, but we don't even know if the kid is going to be a vampire. I'd be thrilled if the baby is humany just like Johnny." * (To Dracula, after he gives her Monster Ball Soup) "Aw. Thank you, Dad. Just like you made it when I was a kid. It's my favorite." * "Dennis said his first word!" * (To Dennis) Bleh, Bleh, Bleh" * (Referring to Dennis) "Dad, his baby tooth wasn't a fang, why would this one be? He's not a monster." * (To Jonathan) "Johnny! Dennis is not a monster!" * (To Jonathan) "Johnny! have you tried this slurpee? * (To Jonathan) "Johnny, look! They're making a TV show about this place and we're the stars! HELLO WORLD!" * "Holy rabies! This looks like a blast!" * (To Dennis) "You know who's coming? Daddy's whole family. Grandpa Mike and Grandma Linda, all your cousins and aunts and uncles who love you so much! And then they're gonna be with us when we move to California!" * (Referring to Dennis) "I'm just not used to being away from him." * (To Dracula)"Maybe you've let humans into your hotel, dad, but I don't think you've let them into your heart." * "Holy rabies limbo! I used to love that game." * "Maybe if Dennis grows up away from Transylvania, he won't be so freaky...like me." * (To Dracula) "It's a little harder to catch my breath since, I'm pregnant." * (To Dracula) "I was worried Dennis wasn't safe around other monsters. Now I don't even feel like he's safe around you." * (To Dracula) "We'll have his birthday party here on Wednesday, then we're moving." * (To Dracula) "Well, we've been talking about moving. Somewhere safer for Dennis. Maybe where Jonathan grew up in California. I'm sorry, but you can't just make somebody something they're not." * (To Dennis) "Let me hear you sing!" * (To Vlad)'' "I don’t know why I ever invited you!"'' Memorable Quotes (Hotel Transylvania 3) * "You’re stressed out from working too hard. You need a vacation from running everyone else’s vacation. And I know just how to fix it." * "Surprise!" * "Come on, there’s so much to do! You can go scuba diving, try some exotic foods or just enjoy the view!" * "There's something about that woman I don't trust." * "Dad, stop trying to hide it from me" * "Now are you ready for me to destroy you in monster ball?" Category:Female Characters Category:Mices Category:Purple Characters Category:Mouses Category:Characters who wear Flowers Category:Wonder pet Category:Characters who swim themselves Category:FullSize Doll as Pets